Like Dust Warrior name contest
by GrayJay13
Summary: Inside is a cat name contest for my upcoming story, "Like Dust" Kind of self explanatory... Oh but it has a twist...Please REVIEW! :D
1. Contest 1

**Now I know that this has been done a thousand times, but I need a few name Ideas for a story I will be writing soon, called "Like Dust." Also, there will be prizes for the first, second and third places which are shown later on. And remember, Have Fun! :D**

"**Like Dust"- A summary**

**Many moons after Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan, There are four new clans; Moonclan, Boulderclan, Mistclan and Sunclan, bordered by a massive Twolegplace, and living within this Twolegplace, is The Pack. A young tom named Trace is born into this pack as the son of the Pack Leader, with the expectations of that…"honor."Dreaming of freedom from the strict order and horrid cruelties of his father, Trace befriends Dust; the newest Trainee, and runt and practice target of the Pack. After the two hear of the clans and a mysterious tie that Dust holds to one clan cat in particular, they escape to the clans to find freedom and a thing that Dust never had…but you must always remember, freedom ****always ****comes at a price. **

Please abide by these rules.

~No names that the clan cats wouldn't know about or naturally call there kits. I mean, be as creative as you would like but nothing like "Metalpaw or Rubysky."

~Do not give me any more than 6 names per round.

~Make sure that the names are spelled correctly and that I am able to read them.

~All names submitted must relate to the current contest in some way.

Prizes:

1st place-There is a character in my story that is of great importance to the storyline but I don't have a name for them yet. You will be given their appearance and personality description, after the contest is over and then give me the name that you think best suits them, for me to use in my story.

2nd place-you will be given the same task as the 1st place person, though you will have a lesser character (but still important!), an apprentice of the main clan.

3rd place-same as the other two but in this one you get to create a pack member which is a lesser character than the 2nd place cat.

**Contest #1-**

**Subject: Herbs**

**HAVE FUN! And I will update when I have enough names! :D ~Grayjay**


	2. Contest 2 and results

**Now I know that this has been done a thousand times, but I need a few name Ideas for a story I will be writing soon, called "Like Dust." Also, there will be prizes for the first, second and third places which are shown later on. And remember, Have Fun! :D**

"**Like Dust"- A summary**

**Many moons after Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan, There are four new clans; Moonclan, Boulderclan, Mistclan and Sunclan, bordered by a massive Twolegplace, and living within this Twolegplace, is The Pack. A young tom named Trace is born into this pack as the son of the Pack Leader, with the expectations of that…"honor."Dreaming of freedom from the strict order and horrid cruelties of his father, Trace befriends Dust; the newest Trainee, and runt and practice target of the Pack. After the two hear of the clans and a mysterious tie that Dust holds to one clan cat in particular, they escape to the clans to find freedom and a thing that Dust never had…but you must always remember, freedom ****always ****comes at a price. **

Please abide by these rules.

~No names that the clan cats wouldn't know about or naturally call there kits. I mean, be as creative as you would like but nothing like "Metalpaw or Rubysky."

~Do not give me any more than 6 names per round.

~Make sure that the names are spelled correctly and that I am able to read them.

~All names submitted must relate to the current contest in some way.

Prizes:

1st place-There is a character in my story that is of great importance to the storyline but I don't have a name for them yet. You will be given their appearance and personality description, after the contest is over and then give me the name that you think best suits them, for me to use in my story.

2nd place-you will be given the same task as the 1st place person, though you will have a lesser character (but still important!), an apprentice of the main clan.

3rd place-same as the other two but in this one you get to create a pack member which is a lesser character than the 2nd place cat.

**Contest #1-RESULTS!**

**Subject: Herbs**

Well thank you to all who submitted and the names were awesome! It was so hard to choose but here are the placements.I have also decided that I will only be doing 5 rounds before I choose the winners!(Each round there will be a 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4 Honorable Mentions.)

**Coming in 1****st**** place for 5 points is- Konsui's Little brother with- ****Bentthyme**

**Coming in 2****nd**** place for 4 points is- AGymnast with-**** Yarrowfang**

**Coming in 3****rd**** place for 3 points is- Konsui's Little brother with- ****Seeddust**

**And Honorable Mentions for 1 point each go to- AGymnast with ****Poppysong**** and ****Mosspath****- GreyAthena with ****Chervilwind****- And- KittyKat8888 with ****Thymefeather.**

**Scores:**

**Konsui's Little brother- **8 points

**AGymnast- **6 points

**GreyAthena-** 1 point

**KittyKat8888-** 1 point

**Contest #2**

**Subject: The Elements**

**HAVE FUN! And I will update when I have enough names! :D ~Grayjay**


	3. Contest 3 and results

**Now I know that this has been done a thousand times, but I need a few name Ideas for a story I will be writing soon, called "Like Dust." Also, there will be prizes for the first, second and third places which are shown later on. And remember, Have Fun! :D**

"**Like Dust"- A summary**

**Many moons after Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan, There are four new clans; Moonclan, Boulderclan, Mistclan and Sunclan, bordered by a massive Twolegplace, and living within this Twolegplace, is The Pack. A young tom named Trace is born into this pack as the son of the Pack Leader, with the expectations of that…"honor."Dreaming of freedom from the strict order and horrid cruelties of his father, Trace befriends Dust; the newest Trainee, and runt and practice target of the Pack. After the two hear of the clans and a mysterious tie that Dust holds to one clan cat in particular, they escape to the clans to find freedom and a thing that Dust never had…but you must always remember, freedom ****always ****comes at a price. **

Please abide by these rules.

~No names that the clan cats wouldn't know about or naturally call there kits. I mean, be as creative as you would like but nothing like "Metalpaw or Rubysky."

~Do not give me any more than 6 names per round.

~Make sure that the names are spelled correctly and that I am able to read them.

~All names submitted must relate to the current contest in some way.

Prizes:

1st place-There is a character in my story that is of great importance to the storyline but I don't have a name for them yet. You will be given their appearance and personality description, after the contest is over and then give me the name that you think best suits them, for me to use in my story.

2nd place-you will be given the same task as the 1st place person, though you will have a lesser character (but still important!), an apprentice of the main clan.

3rd place-same as the other two but in this one you get to create a pack member which is a lesser character than the 2nd place cat.

**Contest #2-RESULTS!**

**Subject: Elements**

First off, to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, you submitted too many names so I just chose from the list and used my favourite six to choose from as your submission, same goes for AGymnast. Also, in case any one was wondering, the names of the Pack members have the first part only(for example; Trace and Dust.)I have also decided that I will only be doing 5 rounds before I choose the winners!(Each round there will be a 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4 Honorable Mentions.)

**Coming in 1****st**** place for 5 points is- Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen with ****Nightfire**

**Coming in 2****nd**** place for 4 points is- ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged with ****Burntrose**

**Coming in 3****rd**** place for 3 points is- Eevee lover 9902 with**** Waterwing**

**And Honorable Mentions for 1 point each go to- KittyKat8888 with ****Darkwillow**** - ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged with ****Flamechaser****- AGymnast with ****Firepetal**** - Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen with ****Galestrike**** -**

**Scores:**

**Konsui's Little brother- **8 points

**AGymnast- **7 points

**GreyAthena-** 1 point

**KittyKat8888-** 2 point

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**- 6 points

**ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged**- 5 points

**Eevee lover 9902**- 3 points

**CONTEST #3**

**Subject: (This one will be Apprentice names only!) Personality Traits**

**HAVE FUN! And I will update when I have enough names! :D ~Grayjay**


	4. Contest 4 and results

**Now I know that this has been done a thousand times, but I need a few name Ideas for a story I will be writing soon, called "Like Dust." Also, there will be prizes for the first, second and third places which are shown later on. And remember, Have Fun! :D**

"**Like Dust"- A summary**

**Many moons after Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan, There are four new clans; Moonclan, Boulderclan, Mistclan and Sunclan, bordered by a massive Twolegplace, and living within this Twolegplace, is The Pack. A young tom named Trace is born into this pack as the son of the Pack Leader, with the expectations of that…"honor."Dreaming of freedom from the strict order and horrid cruelties of his father, Trace befriends Dust; the newest Trainee, and runt and practice target of the Pack. After the two hear of the clans and a mysterious tie that Dust holds to one clan cat in particular, they escape to the clans to find freedom and a thing that Dust never had…but you must always remember, freedom ****always ****comes at a price. **

Please abide by these rules.

~No names that the clan cats wouldn't know about or naturally call there kits. I mean, be as creative as you would like but nothing like "Metalpaw or Rubysky."

~Do not give me any more than 6 names per round.

~Make sure that the names are spelled correctly and that I am able to read them.

~All names submitted must relate to the current contest in some way.

Prizes:

1st place-There is a character in my story that is of great importance to the storyline but I don't have a name for them yet. You will be given their appearance and personality description, after the contest is over and then give me the name that you think best suits them, for me to use in my story.

2nd place-you will be given the same task as the 1st place person, though you will have a lesser character (but still important!), an apprentice of the main clan.

3rd place-same as the other two but in this one you get to create a pack member which is a lesser character than the 2nd place cat.

**Contest #3-RESULTS!**

**Subject: (Apprentice) Personality Traits**

Just so that everyone knows, if there was duplicate names I chose whoever submitted it first. Also, in case any one was wondering, the names of the Pack members have the first part only(for example; Trace and Dust.)I have also decided that I will only be doing 5 rounds before I choose the winners!(Each round there will be a 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4 Honorable Mentions.)

**Coming in 1****st**** place for 5 points is- Streampebble with ****Lostpaw**

**Coming in 2****nd**** place for 4 points is- Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen with ****Bravepaw**

**Coming in 3****rd**** place for 3 points is- Konsui's Little Brother with ****Brokenpaw**

**And Honorable Mentions for 1 point each go to- GreyAthena with ****Sorrowpaw**** – Konsui's Little Brother with ****Shallowpaw**** – Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen with ****Coldpaw ****– Moonfur10 with ****Brightpaw ****-**

**Scores:**

**Konsui's Little brother- **12 points

**AGymnast- **7 points

**GreyAthena-** 2 points

**KittyKat8888-** 2 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**- 11 points

**ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged**- 5 points

**Eevee lover 9902**- 3 points

**Streampebble-** 5 points

**Moonfur10- **1 point

**CONTEST #3**

**Subject: Predator/Prey**

**HAVE FUN! And I will update when I have enough names! :D ~Grayjay**


	5. Contest 5 and results

**Now I know that this has been done a thousand times, but I need a few name Ideas for a story I will be writing soon, called "Like Dust." Also, there will be prizes for the first, second and third places which are shown later on. And remember, Have Fun! :D**

"**Like Dust"- A summary**

**Many moons after Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan, There are four new clans; Moonclan, Boulderclan, Mistclan and Sunclan, bordered by a massive Twolegplace, and living within this Twolegplace, is The Pack. A young tom named Trace is born into this pack as the son of the Pack Leader, with the expectations of that…"honor."Dreaming of freedom from the strict order and horrid cruelties of his father, Trace befriends Dust; the newest Trainee, and runt and practice target of the Pack. After the two hear of the clans and a mysterious tie that Dust holds to one clan cat in particular, they escape to the clans to find freedom and a thing that Dust never had…but you must always remember, freedom ****always ****comes at a price. **

Please abide by these rules.

~No names that the clan cats wouldn't know about or naturally call there kits. I mean, be as creative as you would like but nothing like "Metalpaw or Rubysky."

~Do not give me any more than 6 names per round.

~Make sure that the names are spelled correctly and that I am able to read them.

~All names submitted must relate to the current contest in some way.

Prizes:

1st place-There is a character in my story that is of great importance to the storyline but I don't have a name for them yet. You will be given their appearance and personality description, after the contest is over and then give me the name that you think best suits them, for me to use in my story.

2nd place-you will be given the same task as the 1st place person, though you will have a lesser character (but still important!), an apprentice of the main clan.

3rd place-same as the other two but in this one you get to create a pack member which is a lesser character than the 2nd place cat.

**Contest #4-RESULTS!**

**Subject: Predator/Prey**

Okay everyone! Coming up is the final contest so give me the best names you can! And I also wanted to thank everyone for sticking with me!Just so that everyone knows, if there was duplicate names I chose whoever submitted it first. Also, in case any one was wondering, the names of the Pack members have the first part only(for example; Trace and Dust.)I have also decided that I will only be doing 5 rounds before I choose the winners!(Each round there will be a 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4 Honorable Mentions.)

**Coming in 1****st**** place for 5 points is- Eeveelover9902 with ****Hawkeye**

**Coming in 2****nd**** place for 4 points is- TheSilenceIsDeafening with ****Tigersong**

**Coming in 3****rd**** place for 3 points is- Streampebble with ****Frogspring**

**And Honorable Mentions for 1 point each go to- GreyAthena with ****Silvermouse**** – IsolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged with ****Mousewhisper**** – Konsui's Little Brother with ****Swiftfish**** – Agymnast with ****Foxwind**

**Scores:**

**Konsui's Little brother- **13 points

**AGymnast- **8 points

**GreyAthena-** 3 points

**KittyKat8888-** 2 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**- 11 points

**ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged**- 6 points

**Eevee lover 9902**- 8 points

**Streampebble-** 8 points

**Moonfur10- **1 point

**TheSilenceIsDeafening-** 4 points

**CONTEST #5**

**Subject: Born the night of a devastating fire.**

**HAVE FUN! And I will update when I have enough names! :D ~Grayjay**


	6. Winners! and a view of the Pack

**Now I know that this has been done a thousand times, but I need a few name Ideas for a story I will be writing soon, called "Like Dust." Also, there will be prizes for the first, second and third places which are shown later on. And remember, Have Fun! :D**

"**Like Dust"- A summary**

**Many moons after Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan, There are four new clans; Moonclan, Boulderclan, Mistclan and Sunclan, bordered by a massive Twolegplace, and living within this Twolegplace, is The Pack. A young tom named Trace is born into this pack as the son of the Pack Leader, with the expectations of that…"honor."Dreaming of freedom from the strict order and horrid cruelties of his father, Trace befriends Dust; the newest Trainee, and runt and practice target of the Pack. After the two hear of the clans and a mysterious tie that Dust holds to one clan cat in particular, they escape to the clans to find freedom and a thing that Dust never had…but you must always remember, freedom ****always ****comes at a price. **

Prizes:

1st place-There is a character in my story that is of great importance to the storyline but I don't have a name for them yet. You will be given their appearance and personality description, after the contest is over and then give me the name that you think best suits them, for me to use in my story.

2nd place-you will be given the same task as the 1st place person, though you will have a lesser character (but still important!), an apprentice of the main clan.

3rd place-same as the other two but in this one you get to create a pack member which is a lesser character than the 2nd place cat.

**Contest #5-RESULTS!**

**Subject: Born the night of a devastating fire**

Well this has been really awesome but I must call it to a close. Thanks again to everyone for sticking with me, and it was incredibly hard deciding on winners because I loved the names so much! At the bottom of this chapter you will find a list of the Pack so that you might get an idea of what it is like(but of course the 3rd place pack member will not be included yet) Just so that everyone knows, if there was duplicate names I chose whoever submitted it first. Also, in case any one was wondering, the names of the Pack members have the first part only (for example; Trace and Dust.)Another thing; I really loved the name Burnkit so I let it in because I never actually specified whether or not it was a warrior name we were making. Thanks again every one and I will be sending the descriptions via pm as soon as possible!

**Coming in 1****st**** place for 5 points is- NancyDrewSMARTICUS with ****Flamescar**

**Coming in 2****nd**** place for 4 points is- Konsui's Little Brother with ****Rainspirit**

**Coming in 3****rd**** place for 3 points is- IamTheHydra with ****Firestorm**

**And Honorable Mentions for 1 point each go to- Streampebble with ****Darkember ****- Willowwind Willowpower with ****Orangesky**** – GreyAthena with ****Darkflame**** – Moonfur10 with ****Burnkit**** -**

**Final Scores:**

**Konsui's Little brother- **17 points

**AGymnast- **8 points

**GreyAthena-** 4 points

**KittyKat8888-** 2 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**- 11 points

**ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged**- 6 points

**Eevee lover 9902**- 8 points

**Streampebble-** 9 points

**Moonfur10- **2 point

**TheSilenceIsDeafening-** 4 points

**NancyDrewSMARTICUS-** 5 points

**IamTheHydra- **3 points

**Willowwind Willowpower-** 1 point

The Winners:

1st- **Konsui's Little Brother**

2nd**– Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

3rd-**Streampebble**

**Descriptions will come to you soon !**

**The Pack**~

**Leader**-Fang: Large amber tabby tom with a scar running from his jaw to his ear, which pulls his mouth back in a permanent snarl, and ice blue eyes with a faint pale green that rings the inside of the iris.

**Deputy**- Talon: large white, silver and grey tom with dark blue eyes. T-Trace

**Healer**-Leaf: light grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Fighters**-

Scarlet: lithe amber she-cat with deep amber eyes.

Vixen: lithe amber she-cat with bright green eyes. T-Angel

Simmer: lithe amber she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Shadow: smoky grey tom with a black smudge across his face and light silvery blue eyes.

Cross: dusty brown tabby tom with a white X-like shape on his chest and light blue eyes. T-Dust

Cloud: dusty light grey tom with two pearl white splotches across his back and grey eyes.

Flick: small ginger and white she-cat with bright orange eyes.

Ice: pure white tabby tom with cold blue eyes.

Hazard: small, jet black tom with bright, acid green eyes. T-Fall

Jay: light brown and grey tabby tom with light silver eyes.

Blue: tabby blue/grey tom with dark silver eyes.

Coal: large smoky black tom with pale yellow eyes.

Spark: small, pale cream and ginger she-cat with soft yellow eyes.

**Trainees**-

Fall: small silver she-cat with light green eyes.

Angel: small amber and white she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye.

Trace: large jet black tom with a scarlet streak across his shoulders and electric blue eyes.

Dust: scrawny black and grey speckled tom with pale golden eyes.


End file.
